Date cuenta
by Erotic Sensei
Summary: Park Jung Min se encuentra solo en el dormitorio de SS501 junto con Kim Hyung Jun, al cual atrapara en una situacion indecorosa la cual lo llevaria a cosas mas excitantes, quien iba a pensar que alguien como "Baby" le generara placeres tan inmensos?
1. Date cuenta que hoy es el momento

_**DATE CUENTA QUE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO QUE YA NO SOY EL PEQUEÑO, DATE CUENTA QUE ES MOMENTO PARA MI VENGANZA, PARK JUNG MIN**_

_**By**_

_**Erotic Sensei **_

_**For**_

_**Liz**__**y**__**Anna **__**y **__**todos **__**los **__**miembros **__**del **__**Triple**__**S **__**y **__**fanáticos **__**del **__**MinJun**_

_Annyeong! Bueno...TATADADA! MI PRIMER SLASH [[si digo yaoi Arlise_Mayaya me matara D:]] espero que les guste ^^ sean amables conmigo (: habra actualizaciones pronto! por cierto, estan ADVERTIDs de que hay un GRAN CONTENIDO SEXUAL Y EROTICO QUE QUIZA LES CAUSE SANGRADOS MASIVOS DE NARIZ si no eres afecta a esto por favor, retirate de inmediato de la pagina, aunque, como aclaro en cada historia, nombre de autor indica que clase de historias escribo asi que sobre aviso no hay engaño_

_DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA Y ESPERO REVIEWS AL FINAL _

_Marie_

* * *

><p>El dormitorio del grupo estaba casi vacío, solamente dos miembros se encontraban ahí ¿Dónde estaban los demás? los miembros olvidados lo ignoraban, Park Jung Min sólo sabía del horrible dolor de cabeza que lo aquejaba a tal modo que no podía ni siquiera levantar la cabeza de su almohada, y Kim Hyung Jun ni siquiera había notado que lo habían dejado con su mayor torturador de todo SS501, estaba tan entretenido en su computadora que apenas era conciente de que ya había oscurecido y las luces de su cuarto estaban apagadas.<p>

Después de haber pasado casi toda la tarde durmiendo, Jung Min decidió levantarse por algo de comer, después de todo, con dolor o no, su estomago clamaba por atención por lo que quitándose el antifaz, los tapones de oídos y cogiendo sus divertidas pantuflas se dirigió hacia la cocina arrastrando los pies.

-Hey… ¿Qué no hay nadie en casa? –preguntó a la nada al ver la oscuridad que le rodeaba y con un sonido de hastió prendió la luz de la cocina –estos chicos… -refunfuñó metiendo la cabeza al refrigerador para ver si había algo decente que comer y se encontró con… prácticamente nada -¿Cómo es esto posible? –Gruñó un poco más fuerte -¿súper estrellas que no tienen nada en el refrigerador? Aish…

Frunció los labios de manera cómica y decidió regresar a su habitación pensando en conciliar el sueño una vez para poder olvidar su hambre pero al pasar por la habitación que Young Saeng compartía con su, aunque no lo pareciera, mejor amigo noto que había una luz parpadeante colándose por la rendija de la puerta y un extraño sonido que parecía una voz de mujer.

-hey… Kim Hyung Junnie se por una vez en tu vida amable conmigo y ve y consigue algo de… -Jung Min se detuvo en seco en cuando la puerta de la habitación estuvo completamente abierta y tuvo una clara visión de lo que sucedía ahí adentro.

Aunque todo paso muy rápido Jung Min tenía una muy clara imagen en su cabeza:

La palpitante erección del grande y tumefacto miembro de Hyung Jun en su mano.

-M-Min… -Hyung Jun tartamudeó en la milésima de segundo que pasó antes de que Jung Min pusiera los ojos como platos y tras cerrar la puerta tras de sí saliera corriendo a su cuarto aun con la imagen de el rostro infantil (que ahora ya no le parecía tanto) plagado por una expresión de placer. Un escalofrió recorrió su piel al recordar esa imagen y aun más cuando una mano lo tomó firmemente por la muñeca.

Ante la velocidad de el, Hyung Jun lo único que pudo hacer fue tomarlo y recargarlo contra una de las paredes del pasillo con inusitada fuerza que los sorprendió a los dos, el menor lo presionó con su cuerpo contra la pared con una sonrisa nerviosa entre sus labios.

-¡Ni una palabra a los demás! ¿De acuerdo? –le dijo y Jung Min también se rió con un poco, más de nerviosismo que de otra cosa al verlo comportarse tan… maduramente.

-No prometo nada… -la voz de Jung Min no salió tan segura como él planeaba que lo hiciera ya que de pronto fue capaz de sentir aquel extraño bulto endurecido presionando contra su propia intimidad, ese bulto comenzó a enviar curiosas corrientes eléctricas a través del cuerpo el mayor, había estado cerca de Hyung Jun, si, pero ninguna otra vez le había causado reacciones tan… potentes, o más bien, ninguna otra le había causado reacción alguna; aunque después de pensarlo bien recordó esa vez firmando en Japón un programa en él que se acerco peligrosamente a sus labios y tuvo que utilizar todo su esfuerzo para resistir el impulso de besarlo enfrente de las cámaras.

Sí, tenía que admitirlo, era raro, nunca antes había sentido algo así por alguien, ni una chica y mucho menos un hombre, pero al convivir tanto tiempo juntos, ante esas bromas que pasaron a ser parte de su rutina diaria, a ese estarlo molestando siempre solo para tener una excusa de estar cerca de él, de tener que evadir a sus pensamientos actuando de una manera tonta, sacándole hermosas sonrisas de su rostro de bebé y esas carcajadas tan extrañas de él; ante todo eso tenía que admitir que quizá se había dejado dominar por él, que quizá se había enamorado de él.

Hyung Jun percibió un cambio en la mirada de Jung Min ante la cercanía de sus cuerpos y el también lo notó ¿Desde cuándo Jung Min tenía un cuerpo tan firme y esbelto? ¿Por qué antes no se había fijado en la brillantes de sus ojos y sedosidad de su cabello? Sin darse cuenta su rostro se estaba acercando cada vez más al del mayor, cuando Hyung Jun se dio cuenta de lo que hacía su nariz ya rozaba la de él.

-Oye… -dijo Jung Min sin aliento –deberías… quitarte…

Pero Hyung Jun lo silenció con sus labios.

Un extraño sentimiento los recorrió a los dos, Hyung Jun se sentía eufórico mientras que Jung Min sorprendido y a la vez extasiado, nunca se había imaginado la suavidad de los labios del menor. Por lo que a Jung Min le pareció una eternidad Hyung Jun presionó sus labios contra los de él, sin hacer nada mas, solamente presionado, el mayor no se podía mover debido a la sorpresa de que otro hombre lo estuviera besando pero conforme los segundos pasaron fue capaz de empujarlo suavemente y taparse la boca con una mano.

Hyung Jun se asustó ante la mirada de Jung Min ¿Cómo reaccionaría? ¿Lo golpearía como siempre o simplemente huiría y fingiría que nada había pasado? Para su sorpresa vio como un brillo especial aparecía en los labios del mayor, sintió la mano en su pecho apretar el agarre y vio la sensualidad con la que la mano de el mayor se deslizaba por su mandíbula hasta descansar en su cuello, no por algo lo llamaban el sexy carisma del grupo, ahora lo reafirmaba.

Esta vez fue Jung Min el que lo atrajo hacia él, besó sus labios con fuerza, pidiendo permiso para profundizar ese beso tan pronto como lo tuvo más cerca, Hyung Jun, gustoso, lo dejó. Ambos se sintieron eufóricos al primer roce de sus lenguas y dejaron emitir un gemido de placer que se fusionó a la perfección, cómo si no fuera otra más de sus armonías al cantar; de inmediato iniciaron una más de sus peleas, pero esta vez en sus bocas, una batalla candente de lenguas que rápidamente fue ganada por el menor ¡y vaya que sabía besar!

Aquello parecía simplemente irreal, al fin, al fin todas esas frustraciones de no poderse tener entre sus brazos, aquella inseguridad ante no saber lo sentimientos del otro, todas sus emociones explotaron en el justo momento que sus labios se rozaron y ni se diga cuando sus lenguas se tocaron. Pensando que su torturador de toda la vida como miembros de SS501 podría escapársele colocó sus manos en la pared a la altura de su cabeza, aprisionándolo entre ésta y su cuerpo, Jung Min, quien se estaba dejando rodear por el placer de aquel beso, se colgó de su cuello y enredó su cintura con una pierna en su intento por más contacto, inconscientemente sus caderas empezaron a empujar y frotarse contra las de Hyung Jun, debido a la corriente eléctrica que recorrió su cuerpo al sentir su dura erección frotarse contra la suya mordió sus labios al tiempo que se separaba de él.

-Siempre pensaba como se sentiría cuando hacías ese movimiento contra mí… he de decir que se siente más genial de lo que alguna vez llegue a soñar… -le confesó Hyung Jun sin aliento en el oído, escuchó a Jung Min reírse y murmurar algo que le sonó a "tonto"; depositó cortos besos en su mejilla y se dirigió hacia su oído, como bien sabía era su punto débil así que llegando ahí le suspiró para después succionarlo levemente, el gemido de Jung Min fue mucho más fuerte que los anteriores, había cerrado los ojos con fuerza y se mordía el dedo índice de la mano derecha aun sin soltar las caderas del menor con su pierna

–Eres un caballito muy sucio, Jung Minnie… -le susurró en el oído al tiempo que manoseaba la entrepierna, sintió su respiración acelerarse y hacerse más pesada, claramente se notaba que intentaba no ponerse a gemir como actriz porno –pero déjame decirte que esta seré yo quien te cabalgue hasta el cansancio… –Jung Min estaba a punto de morir de placer al escuchar las palabras del menor y sentir su caricia por la parte interna de sus muslos, subiendo hasta llegar a la ingle y volviendo a bajar, torturándolo al no tocar esa parte sensible de él, definitivamente nunca se había dado cuenta de cuando había crecido pero le gustaba la manera en la que lo había descubierto. –esta vez la tortuguita bebé es la pervertida… -ronroneó metiendo de lleno la mano en sus pantalones.

-Ah… Hyung Junnie… –fue todo lo alcanzó a decir ya que se quedó momentáneamente sin aire al sentir como invadía su intimidad y comenzaba a acariciar su hombría con movimientos verticales.

Jun Min subió los brazos por encima de su cabeza en una señal de que era completamente suyo, Hyung Jun lo besó más descaradamente, iniciando movimientos más sensuales y candentes con su lengua, mezclándolo con ligeras mordidas en sus labios, aprisionando su lengua por momentos, separándose de sus labios y viendo con placer como Jung Min no podía permanecer demasiado tiempo separado de él, todo esto mientras desabrochaba su pantalón y lo dejaba caer para poder acariciar mas a gusto su intimidad.

-Ahora si déjame verte bien, amor mío –un escalofrío recorrió a Jung Min cuando Hyung Jun se arrodilló frente a él aunque no supo si fue por el hecho de que lo llamara "amor mío" o por que sus pantalones ya estaban arrumbados en cualquier lado del pasillo y sus bóxers iban por sus rodillas. Se sonrojó profundamente al verse tan… descubierto, semidesnudo en el pasillo en compañía de alguien que hasta ese momento pensaba que era alguien totalmente inocente y sin experiencia. El menor se volvió a incorporar sólo para quitarle la camiseta y observar las mejillas color cereza del mayor al igual que su rostro jadeante; colocó sus manos en el pecho de el para poder sentir su corazón el cual estaba desbocado.

La sensación de tenerlo completamente desnudo llenó a Hyung Jun de un sentimiento inexplicable, pero sin embargo nunca lo había visto tan… guapo y endemoniadamente sexy, con las mejillas sonrojadas, el pecho subiendo y bajando debido a su excitación, sus músculos del abdomen ligeramente marcados cubiertos por una fina capa de sudor, los músculos de su cadera marcando un camino hacia la perdición que era su rosado miembro orgullosamente erecto entre sus piernas; comenzó a temblar inexplicablemente y tomó las manos de Jung Min entre las suyas para ayudarlo a desvestirse… después de todo no podía ser tan malo como para que él todavía estuviera completamente vestido.

Su camiseta de tirantes, sus shorts y bóxers terminaron acompañando en cualquier lado a las prendas de Jung Min. Fue un momento extraño en el que los dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos y tras varios segundos de admirar sus cuerpos desnudos se tomaron de las manos, besaron sus labios tiernamente y sin despegarse se dirigieron lentamente hacia la habitación de Jung Min, donde Hyung Jun se sentó en el borde de la cama y le indicó al dueño de aquel lugar donde se cometería la fechoría que se sentara a horcajadas sobre él.

En esta posición Hyung Jun tuvo más acceso a su cuello y clavícula donde lo besaba y lamia como si su vida dependiera de ello, Jung Min por su parte poco podía hacer pero acariciaba sin cesar su cabello, despenándolo un poco, trazando complicados diseños en su espalda y simplemente morir… morir del placer que su compañero de le estaba causando.

-Pruébame… pruébame por lo que mas quieras, Jung Min… quiero sentir la estrechez de tu boca en mi miembro… por favor pruébame –si, quizá sonaba un tanto patético pero tal era su necesidad que se vio en la necesidad de rogar. Jung Min sonrío y pego su nariz con la de él, cerrando un momento los ojos, besó sus labios y se arrodilló frente a él.

Con algo de timidez tomó el gran miembro del menor (una gran ironía para el por su puesto) entre sus manos y comenzó a bombearlo, Hyung Jun cerró los ojos al gemir y echó la cabeza hacia atrás ante la calidez de su tacto. Algo nervioso dio una tímida lamida a lo que era la base pero al escuchar el gruñido de placer de su amante decidió complacerlo y comenzó a lamer y succionar como si de una paleta se tratase. Sintió como las manos del menor se enterraban en su cabello cuando succionaba la punta, indicándole que lo engullera todo, aun sin saber muy bien que hacía respiró hondo y relajó la garganta para que aquella… monstruosidad… cupiera en su boca; una vez dentro dejó que llegara hasta el fondo, casi atragantándose con ella, se la sacó rápidamente y se quedó resollando aun con el agrio sabor del preseminal en su boca, Hyung Jun pensó que quizá el no podría con aquello pero se alegró cuando él volvió a succionar la punta de su hombría y comenzando a bajar lentamente. Marcó un ritmo lento pero placentero, poniendo su mayor esmero en ello, lo engullía por completo y después se dedicaba sólo a succionar la punta, lo volvía a engullir y bombeaba su cabeza; en cierto momento se dio cuenta que gemía sin parar y que Hyung Jun era el que le indicaba el ritmo que debía seguir.

Ante su necesidad de respirar se alejó resoplando y dejando el miembro en una imagen muy erótica en la que estaba cubierto de saliva con el preseminal, a Hyung Jun le recordó una imagen de un manga yaoi en el que el muchacho lo había dejado igual, jadeaba, estaba sonrojado y se limpiaba la boca despistadamente. Lo tomó por la barbilla y lo atrajo hacia él para poder saborearse a sí mismo en su boca.

-Quiero intentar algo que nos beneficiara a los dos –le dijo con una mirada traviesa y se recostó en la cama, le indico a Jung Min que se colocara a cuatro patas sobre él pero al sentido contrario, definitivamente estaba intrigado sobre los conocimientos que había adquirido después de ver videos pornográficos después de quien sabe cuánto tiempo, aunque tenía que agradecerle algo a ello, por su adicción a ellos el no podría estar disfrutando así.

Jung Min volvió a lamer el miembro de Hyung Jun mientras que este acaricio sus nalgas con deleite y las separo para tener más acceso a su entrada. El aire abandonó los pulmones del mayor al sentir la lengua invadir su parte mas privada pero se sintió agradecido al mismo tiempo. Pronto el darle placer a su pareja se hizo más difícil, tenía la sabana fuertemente agarrada y gemía fuertemente contra el pene que tenía en la boca, había algo en la manera que Hyung Jun lamía su entrada y apretaba sus nalgas de la manera exacta para enviar corrientes de placer a todo su cuerpo.

-Dios… Hyung Jun… Dios… -no era ni siquiera capaz de pronunciar frases completas por lo que repetía esa frase una y otra vez –TE NECESITO TANTO… -exclamó con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones tenían cuando al tiempo que no abandonaba los besos en su entrada Hyung Jun comenzó a acariciar sus testículos.

-Dilo otra vez… -le contestó con una evidente sonrisita de satisfacción en sus labios –vamos, necesito oírlo de nuevo…

-te… necesito… por favor… te necesito… Hyung Junnie… -repitió una y otra vez, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y jalando las sabanas, agachó la cabeza y sintió un dedo presionando por entrar –Hyung… -sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando al fin un dedo fue introducido en él, comenzando a hurgar en su interior, se sentía extraño sí, pero jodidamente bien.

-…Tan estrecho… -escuchó que el menor murmuraba mientras seguía hurgando en su interior, añadió un segundo dedo y comenzó a expandir el camino, no tenía lubricante por lo que sabia que le iba a doler demasiado por lo que era mejor prepararlo bien.

Sacó sus dedos de él y le indicó que se quitase de encima, para volver a acomodarlo en la misma posición pero esta vez el arrodillado detrás de el, metió los dos dedos, previamente empapados en saliva, de una sola vez y siguió hurgando en su interior, Jung Min tenía la cabeza gacha y recargaba todo su peso en los codos por lo que le era difícil observar su rostro pero Hyung Jun le rogaba a los cielos que no lo estuviese lastimando, lo cual quedo claro cuando el comenzó a gemir de nuevo, al sentir el tercer dedo invadirlo.

-basta ya con eso… entra tú… necesito que me llenes… por favor… -suplicó volteándolo a ver lo mas que podía y otro estremecimiento recorrió a Hyung Jun al ver su mirada llena de súplica y placer.

Tragó saliva y se arrodilló, tomó las caderas de Jung Min firmemente y se acercó con nerviosismo a su entrada, así que al final todo se iba a resumir a aquello, a él le entregaría todo irrevocablemente. Jung Min sintió que estaba tardando demasiado por lo que en un arranque de locura y desesperación él mismo empujó su entrada contra aquel enorme pene que ya debería de estar dentro de él, Hyung Jun sonrío al ver su acción y comenzó a invadir su intimidad lentamente.

Una vez dentro espero unos segundos para que terminara de acostumbrarse a él, los ojos de Jung Min estaban ligeramente llorosos, la boca entreabierta y jadeaba pesadamente, Hyung Jun lo incorporó levemente para poder besar dulcemente la parte posterior de su cuello y su oído, el otro giró su cabeza hacia él y lo besó en los labios, colocando su mano en la mejilla de él. Hyung Jun rodeó con un brazo la cintura de su amante y empujó levemente sus caderas para iniciar con las estocadas, el gemido de él se amortiguó con sus labios y se separó, aquello simplemente era más de lo que pudiera soportar, realmente pensaba que se iba a morir de amor y de placer.

Lentamente las estocadas comenzaron, aumentando de ritmo poco a poco al igual que los suspiros de Jung Min se fueron convirtiendo en gemidos y gruñidos; mordía su labio fuertemente hasta el punto de hacerlo sangrar, podía escuchar los jadeos de Hyung Jun en su oído y eso hacía que se excitase más, no sabáa si iba a poder contener mas aquel orgasmo que amenazaba con explotar desde su vientre (n/A.- no se la verdad como es un orgasmo de hombre pero ya que el de la mujer así se siente así lo puse xD corríjanme si me equivoco kekeke) por lo que comenzó a ordenarle a Hyung Jun que fuera mas rápido, que lo llevase directamente a la locura, que le ayudase a rosar el cielo.

Hyung Jun por su parte también se sentía morir, Jung Min era tan cálido y estrecho, tan apasionado pero a la vez débil, definitivamente le amaba más a la versión de Park Jung Min débil, indefenso y completamente a su merced, disfrutando a lo máximo del placer que él era digno de brindarle. Se detuvo unos momentos y salió de él solamente para acomodarlo de nuevo ya que parecía que sus piernas estaban empezando fallarle y sabía que lo lastimaría más si el mayor se derrumbaba y él seguía de rodillas por lo que le indicó que se recostara sobre su espalda, el se colocó encima y volvió penetrarlo, esta vez no teniendo mucho cuidado, Jung Min gritó un poco de dolor y él se disculpó besándolo profundamente, continuó con las penetraciones sin separarse del adictivo sabor de sus labios.

-No puedo más… no puedo más… -comenzó a suspirar Jung Min después de un rato de rápidas estocadas, caricias apasionadas y besos interminables.

Hyung Jun se incorporó y comenzó a masturbar febrilmente el miembro de Jung Min al ritmo de sus estocadas, éste arqueó la espalda y con un sonoro gemido dejó que el orgasmo recorriese cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo, derramó toda su semilla sobre su estomago, quedándose totalmente desmadejado y sin fuerzas sobre la cama mientras Hyung Jun hacía ahora estocadas más lentas pero precisas, como tenía las manos en el pecho del mayor se llevó una buena cantidad de rasguños cuando el menor también se vino con fuerza dentro de él, llenándolo ahora si por completo.

-Saranghae… saranghae –susurró antes de dejarse caer rendido por toda la explosión de emociones y sentimientos, Jung Min lo abrazó fuertemente y depositó besos en toda su cara.

-No sabes cuanto he deseado que dijeras eso… desde hace mucho, esperaba que te dieras cuenta de lo que sentía por ti por el hecho de molestarte tanto –le contestó, acariciando suavemente su espalda y sus cabellos -Te amo… Kim Hyung Jun, te amo casi desde el momento en que nos conocimos… has terminado con mi sufrimiento de la manera en la que menos esperaba, pero me ha gustado y demasiado.

Hyung Jun se rió con nerviosismo y miró fijamente a Jung Min mientras la sonrisa se ensanchaba al ver la felicidad plasmada en ellos ¿Qué pasaría luego? La verdad le importaba un soberano cacahuate, sólo sabía que su amor ya estaba totalmente declarado y él era feliz con ello ¿los otros miembros lo aceptarían? Bueno, quizá se les haría algo raro que de pasársela peleando a una relación hecha y derecha pero estaba seguro que se alegrarían por ello, recordaba haberlos escuchado murmurar acerca de si sentían algo entre ellos después de una de sus interminables peleas en las que terminaban muertos de la risa o abrazándose, así que tampoco podría tomarlos tan de sorpresa.

-Deja de pensar… casi puedo oír a tu ardilla trabajando a toda prisa -le dijo Jung Min sacándolo de sus pensamientos, él se disculpó con una sonrisa y el otro le acarició levemente la nariz -¿Qué es lo que piensas tanto?

-En que si esto se sabe quizá las fans nos asesinen –bromeó el y Jung Min se carcajeó.

-Ignóralo… no hay que hacerlo públicamente todavía… opino que deberíamos de hablar con los managers primero –el semblante de Jung Min se fue tornando serio –aunque creo que no podré controlarme si estoy a lado tuyo –añadió al ver que Hyung Jun agachaba la mirada y se quitaba de encima de él, sentándose con aire alicaído en el borde de la cama, Jung Min hizo otro tanto y lo abrazó fuertemente –eres lo mejor que me ha pasado… tú y SS501, no te dejaría ir aunque todo el mundo se pusiera en nuestra contra. Además ¡las fans aman nuestro romance! ¿Qué no vez videos en youtube? –al fin logró sacarle una carcajada –estábamos destinados a esto.

Hyung Jun lo miró sonriendo y lo besó tiernamente, Jung Min se acostó y le hizo señas a él para que lo imitase, se acurrucó a en su pecho, arrullándose con el latido de su corazón y rendido de cansancio fue quedándose dormido envuelto firmemente en los brazos de la persona que mas amaba.

X

X

X

Los demás miembros entraron a la casa ruidosamente, venían de tomar por lo que estaban un poco más alegres, Hyun Joong miró extrañado al oscuro alrededor.

-Vaya, si que han de estar mal si no han salido de su habitación –comentó Young Saeng tirándose en el sofá.

-Revisaré si Jung Min está bien, no se sentía bien cuando nos fuimos –dijo Kyu Jong dirigiéndose al pasillo, haciendo caso omiso a la ropa desperdigada por el pasillo ya que todo el apartamento estaba igual.

-Seguro que baby esta traumado jugando con su computadora –menciono Hyung Jong cómo quien no quiere la cosa mientras comenzaba conectar todo lo necesario para jugar videojuegos –pero llámalo, no se perdería una reta de Smash.

Mientras tanto Hyung Jun comenzó a removerse de su cómoda posición al escuchar los sonidos de los demás miembros, Jung Min suspiró entre sueños y hundió su cara en la almohada.

-Jung… -la puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente –DEMONIOS… LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO –gritó Kyu Jong al tener una mejor visión de los dos cuerpos desnudos en la cama, con claras señas de haber realizado acciones pervertidas momentos antes.

Jung Min y Hyung Jun se incorporaron de inmediato, el menor ante su sorpresa se cayó de la cama y jaló la colcha en su afán de cubrirse, Jung Min hizo otro tanto con las sabanas y se tapo la cara con la almohada.

-Kyu Jong… -inició Hyung Jun

-¿Qué paso? –Preguntó Hyun Joong con preocupación llegando a la habitación, alarmado por el grito –wow… -se detuvo en seco y le tapó los ojos a Kyu Jong ante la escena.

-¿No entien…? –comenzó Young Saeng pero entendió todo al ver a los dos miembros restantes sonrojados tanto como un tomate con insolación, desnudos e intentando cubrir su fechoría –ah…

Sip, definitivamente así no era como pensaban hacer público todo aquello.

* * *

><p><em>su cuarto esta lleno de kleenex con sangre? sufren de hiperventilaciones y sonrojo masivo en su cara? bueno FELICIDADES! acaban de terminar exitosamente un lemon escrito por EROTIC SENSEI! eso significa que son tan pervertidas como yo lo soy, ahora dejen un bonito review! <em>

_(:_

_Marie_


	2. Date cuenta que se esta haciendo publico

**_YEI! SEGUNDO CAPITULO AL SEGUNDO DIA! (claro que lleva escrito como desde principios de octubre xD)_**

**_espero que les este gustando...hummm, SS501 no es muy popular en fanfiction D: POR FAVOR DIGANME QUE HAY MAS TRIPLE S POR AQUI!_**

**_haha en este capitulo estan a salvo del lemon pero si tiene un poco de bromas subiditas de tono ^^ este es un capitulo de risa basicamente._**

**_disfruten la lectura! _**

**_marie (:_**

* * *

><p>La reconocida carcajada del líder se fue haciendo presente poco a poco, Young Saeng le siguió y después Kyu Jong, obviamente tras quitarse la mano protectora del líder de sus ojos. Hyung Jun se incorporó lentamente y Jung Min se destapó la cabeza, completamente anonadados ante las carcajadas de los demás miembros y las lágrimas de risa que brotaban de sus ojos.<p>

-Aigoo… -se quejó Hyun Joong frotándose el estomago –la verdad, he de decir que si me sorprende un poco lo que… han hecho –una carcajada amenazó con salir –sólo espero que no lo hagan cuando todos los demás están intentando dormir –todos los miembros se echaron a reír de nuevo, incluso los atrapados.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto? –les preguntó Kyu Jong –bueno, más bien ¿Fue su primera vez? Tantas veces que han estado solos… quizá esta sea la primera vez que los vemos juntos…

-No… -comenzó Hyung Jun pero un rubor intenso cubrió sus mejillas por lo que le fue difícil de continuar, Jung Min resopló, ahora ya se comportaba como baby y no como el maldito semental de hacía rato.

-¡Dejen de burlarse...! –les gritó lanzándoles la otra almohada y asegurándose de que la sábana le cubría bien de la cintura para abajo – ¡Váyanse y dejen que nos vistamos! –les ordenó, regresando a ser el Park Jung Min de siempre.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero no vuelvan a hacer cosas sucias de nuevo –les dijo Hyun Joong guiñándoles el ojo.

-Por cierto, Jung Min… opino que deberías lavarte, tu estomago está lleno de… bueno, creo que tú sabrás mejor que nadie de qué es y sobre todo de quién es –comentó Young Saeng al darse la vuelta. Y Jung Min emitió un gritito de exasperación mientras que su ahora nuevo novio se carcajeaba de puros nervios y vergüenza.

-¡LARGO!

Los miembros se alejaron cerrando la puerta tras de ellos y aun así desde la sala podían escucharlos haciendo bromas acerca de ello y fingiendo sonidos de placer que no tenían nada que ver con los que los oídos de Hyung Jun se habían complacido en escuchar.

-Por lo menos no lo tomaron tan mal… -dijo Hyung Jun positivamente.

-Pero no era así como quería que se dieran cuenta… simplemente es vergonzoso, ahora si seré tachado por completo de un pervertido –le contestó el poniéndose de pie y comenzando a sacar ropa de su closet. –Agh… es un desastre… -añadió al verse en el espejo de cuerpo completo que había en una de las paredes de su cuarto, se limpiaba ligeramente los restos de semen de su estomago ¿cómo no se habían quitado con las sabanas?

-Tú eres un completo desastre, amor –le dijo Hyung Jun tiernamente después de ponerse una de las camisetas de él y abrazarlo por la espalda –pero hermoso… y sexy –Jung Min le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo –anda deja que lo haga yo –le arrebató el papel de las manos y se arrodilló por tercera vez frente al cuerpo desnudo de su compañero.

-No lo hagas… vas a hacer que… espera… ¡Tampoco lo hagas así! –exclamó por lo bajo al ver que el menor ignorara por completo el papel y se ponía a dar lengüetazos de gatito por todos las manchas –para… los demás ya están aquí.

-¿Y? si ya lo saben… ¿Qué tiene de raro? –comentó como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Que me da vergüenza.

-Pero a mí no…

-Calla…

-¡Hyung Jun..!

-¡OÍGAN! ¡EL MANAGER ACABA DE LLEGAR! – escuchó la voz de Kyu Jong gritarles desde el otro lado de la puerta –¡Dejen de hacer lo pervertido que estén haciendo y salgan ya!

Fue un momento cómico en el que los dos se quedaron sin saber quä hacer, Hyugn Jun se puso de pie rápidamente y corrió de un lado a otro del cuarto sin saber a dónde ir, usando sólo la camiseta de Jung Min y nada más, ya iba a salir de la habitación cuando el otro lo detuvo y señaló su desnuda parte inferior, el mayor no podía dejar de reírse ante la cara de perro asustado que tenía el menor y como se movía por toda la habitación sin saber qué hacer, en todo eso Jung Min logró vestirse con lo primero que tomó del closet y le lanzó la respectiva ropa a Hyung Jun y salió a la sala justo en el momento que el manager cruzaba la puerta.

-Hola chicos –los saludó y ellos se reunieron perezosamente en la sala, saludándolo también. –¿Descansando? Bueno, les tengo malas noticias –todos se quejaron convincentemente y se dejaron caer en el sofá, Jung Min observó rápidamente su reflejo en el televisor antes de sentarse en busca de algún indicio de que había perdido su virginidad apenas hacia unas pocas horas, pero al momento de sentarse dejo escapar un grito de dolor y hundió la cara entre las manos, ¡Demonios! De haber sabido hubiera tenido más cuidado. Ahora ya se había ganado la mirada curiosa del manager sobre él – ¿Y a ti que te pasa?

-Lo siento… en la tarde tenía migraña… y al salir de la habitación me iba a resbalar y… no sé como pasó que me detuve pero… este… me estiré el músculo de la pierna y no me acordaba y mmm… al momento de sentarme…me lastime… de nuevo –inventó rápidamente él, enredándose en sus propias palabras.

-Deberías de cuidarte más, si te rompes una pierna olvídate por largos meses de tu carrera de cantante –le dijo el manager observando a su alrededor – ¿Y Hyung Jun?

-Invadió mi cuarto en la tarde… iré por él –contestó Jung Min y se puso de pie con cuidado. Caminó rápidamente a su cuarto, y cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con que Hyung Jun intentaba taparse una mordida en su cuello de todas las maneras posibles –eso…

-¡Es tu culpa! –murmuró enojado.

-Di que… que… ¡No sé pero sal ya! ¡No me dejes morir solo! –le dijo en voz baja – ¡Apúrate! No tenemos todo tu tiempo–añadió en voz más alta y tomando su actitud de 'bully' –claro que gracias a ti no me puedo sentar bien… -le susurró cuando él se adelanto y le metió una nalgada.

-Bueno, como les decía, ya llegaron nuevas invitaciones para varios programas en los que lo solicitan… -comenzó a hablar en manager en cuanto entraron de nuevo en la sala, Hyung Jun tomó asiento en una de las esquinas y Jung Min sin poderse contener tomó asiento con cuidado a su lado.

A los pocos segundos comenzaron a ignorar al manager, jugueteaban con sus manos y como Jung Min había atraído hacia sus brazos al menor de vez en cuando lo sobresaltaba soplando aire en su oído y acariciando su espalda causándole escalofríos. Los demás miembros eran conscientes de ello y se reían en voz baja ante las acciones tan descaradas de sus compañeros, claro que nunca se lo imaginaron así pero al verlos actuar de ese modo se dieron cuenta de que todas las señales eran obvias y se preguntaron cómo demonios no se habían dado cuenta esos dos antes.

-Bien, ya duérmanse que mañana iremos a grabar el programa temprano, no se desvelen mucho que ya es tarde y puedo oler el alcohol en ustedes, no quiero tener que volver a llamar a Park Kyung Lim –terminó el manager tras unos minutos de hablar sin parar. –Hasta mañana.

Hyun Joong se levantó para irlo a despedir y los demás miembros se quedaron despatarrados en el sillón, siendo vencidos por el sueño lentamente. Jung Min pudo ver con el rabillo del ojo como Kyu Jong entrelazaba su mano con la de Young Saeng antes de acostarse en sus piernas y se preguntó qué demonios significaría aquello, quizá, después de todo, que ellos hayan aceptado su amor invitaba a los demás miembros a aceptar orgullosamente lo que sentían.

-Oye, Hyung Jun… supongo que ahora vas a querer dormir con Jung Min, ¿no? –preguntó Young Saeng al darse cuenta de las miradas de aquel al que le decía 'caballo'.

-Supongo. Si él quiere renunciar a su privilegio de dormir solo… –contestó, mirándolo dubitativamente, Jung Min le tocó suavemente la nariz y besó su frente.

-Sólo si te atreves a dormir con tu mayor agresor –le dijo sensualmente y Hyung Jun se sonrojó hasta los orejas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>reviews?<strong>_

_**SARANGHAE! **_

_**de nuevo mencion especial a mis unnies y a mi beta (: **_

_**besos y mordidas**_

_**Marie x3**_


	3. date cuenta que nos pueden ver!

_***~ ¡date cuenta que nos pueden ver!~***_

_**¡Annyeonseong! Espero que se encuentren muy bien por que yo estoy perfecta y orgullosa ^^ espero les guste este capitulo, si, planeaba que no contuviera ningún lemon, solo una pequeña sesión de besos candentes en la camioneta pero aigoo ya conocen (o conocerán pues) a su escritora que el 95% de su tiempo esta pensando en lemon xD haha en serio, acabo de terminar este y ya estoy planeando una escena en la que Jung Min no se querra banar *o* hahaha ¿ya las pique mas? Bueno para no hacérselas mas largas…**_

_**¡disfruten la lectura!**_

_**AVISO**_

_**Ya lo mencione antes, pero por si las moscas, este capitulo contiene una escena erotica que incluye palabras como PENE y MAMADA asi que lo lees bajo tu propio riesgo **_

_**Annyeong**_

_**Marie (:**_

-¡Ya quítate y duérmete, maldita sea! –la voz rompió la quietud de la noche en el dormitorio de SS501, tres personas movieron la cabeza negativamente cuando el grito los sacó de sus rituales nocturnos.

-Quizá fue mala idea que los dejáramos dormir juntos –comentó Young Saeng que escuchaba música pacíficamente, incluso el grito había sobrepasado el volumen de sus audífonos.

-Pues ellos lo quisieron así… -dijo Kyu Jong encogiéndose de hombros, tecleando frenéticamente para no perder en el videojuego que jugaba.

-En un segundo Hyung Jun empezara a gemir, te lo aseguro…conociendo a Jung Min –contestó Hyun Joong pasando por la puerta abierta del cuarto de los dos primeros –duérmanse que mañana yo no despierto a nadie –añadió como buen líder. –ya voy a callar a esos dos.

Mientras tanto en la habitación del grito Hyung Jun se reía alegremente mientras Jung Min le golpeaba el trasero con una almohada, el motivo del grito del mayor había sido por que Hyung Jun ocupaba todo el espacio en la cama matrimonial y Jung Min se ponía la piyama el otro no paraba de decirle cosas que lo hacían sonrojar y quererse lanzar a sus brazos y que le hiciese el amor de nuevo.

-Oh no… ¿he hecho sonrojar al poderoso caballo? –le dijo Hyung Jun juguetonamente –ya deja en paz todo eso y ven a la cama, sabes que las estilistas siempre terminan cambiándote algo.

-Eso te lo hacen a ti –le corrigió Jung Min con una sonrisa traviesa e hizo a lado a Hyung Jun para poderse acostar, se acurrucó rápidamente abrazando a su almohada y el menor lo abrazó por la espalda. –Si no me dejas dormir, ósea: si roncas, si hablas dormido, si me pateas, si escucho flatulencias o algún otro sonido extraño ¡te devuelves a tu habitación de inmediato!

-¿Seguro? –inquirió Baby acercando sus labios al oído de su ahora novio –puedo hacer muchas más cosas que esa –añadió después de lamer su oído lentamente, Jung Min tembló ligeramente y se volvió abruptamente, quedando encima de Hyung Jun, el gimió levemente y busco los labios de Jung Min como si su vida dependiese de ello.

-Oigan… -la voz del líder interrumpió en la habitación, de inmediato Jung Min se quitó de encima –aigoo…me voy a tardar en acostumbrarme a esto –resopló –bueno, ya duérmanse, mañana nos vamos temprano –ellos asintieron desde la cama –ah y será mejor que muevan la cama para que tengan una oportunidad de esconderse o dejar de hacer lo que están haciendo. Si siguen así…terminarán para siempre con la inocencia de Kyu Jong.

Una almohada voló directo hacia la cara del líder, el cual cerró la puerta justo a tiempo y entró en su habitación muerto de la risa. Jung Min y Hyung Jun también reían por su parte y tras besarse largamente una ultima vez, apagaron la luz y se acurrucaron uno junto al otro, no sin que antes Hyung Jun le bajara el antifaz a su amado. En otro tanto, en la habitación contigua hubo un gemido ahogado, el rechinar de los muelles de un colchón y el sonido de unos labios separándose después de un largo beso cargado de pasión.

X

X

X

-Despierta ya, amor mío…se nos hará tarde, dormilón –la voz en su oído lo sobresaltó e instintivamente tiró un manotazo y se giró, volviendo a aferrarse a su almohada –Jung Minnie… -otro manotazo y una ligera carcajada –My Sexy Charisma… -sintió a alguien comenzar a saltar en su cama al tiempo que le quitaba la colcha –PARK…JUNG…MIN… -la alegre persona remató cada palabra con un brinco más, haciendo que el despertado se fuera enojando cada vez mas.

-Si serás… -aun ciego por llevar el antifaz levantó los pies tirando patadas a diestra y siniestra hasta que por fin le pegó a algo blando.

-AUCH… -el grito de Hyung Jun fue como música para sus oídos –mis hijos…

Jung Min se incorporó y se removió el antifaz para encontrarse con la cómica visión de Hyung Jun retorciéndose de dolor hecho un ovillo en el suelo, el mayor logro terminar de despertar y se desperezó tranquilamente mientras su novio seguía en el suelo, se levantó y como quien no quiere la cosa lo brincó.

-Jung Min-ah…pensé que me amabas –sollozó Hyung Jun dramáticamente desde el suelo.

-Te amo cuando no me despiertas a la fuerza –le contestó Jung Min con un bostezo comenzando a buscar en su armario que ponerse hoy –intenta un despertar más…amable la próxima vez.

-hum…no lo sé…con eso de que me dejaste con una fractura de pene –dijo él, levantándose poco a poco aun con una expresión de dolor.

-¿Quién fue el causante de que me duela hasta…cuando me paro, me siento o hago alguna otra acción? –contraatacó Jung Min lanzándole un par de sus boxers a la cara. –tenía que ofrecer venganza ¿Qué no?

-Eres un caballito muy vengativo ¿eh? En mi opinión… -se acercó lentamente y lo abrazó por la espalda, subiendo sus manos a su pecho, Jung Min se las quitó aun molesto –necesitas ser castigado…

-Hyung Jun-ah…realmente –le replicó, dándose la vuelta pero Hyung Jun fue más rápido y besó sus labios con fuerza, empujándolo contra la puerta de su armario –no…no quiero… -logró decir en un puchero, intentando empujar al menor, pero en estos momentos había dejado de ser de nuevo el miembro débil y lo empujaba con más fuerza.

Tomó su mejilla al momento de volver a presionar sus labios contra los de él, acariciándola levemente; Jung Min apretaba los labios con fuerza, impidiendo que aquel beso se profundizase cada vez más, pero Hyung Jun no se rindió y presionó totalmente su cuerpo contra el de él, se separó de sus labios y depositó cortos besos en toda su mejilla, siguiendo la línea de su mandíbula, llegando al lóbulo de su oreja, volvió a bajar y comenzó a lamer y succionar el blanco cuello de Jung Min, fue entonces cuando lo escucho gemir levemente.

-¿Seguro que no quieres…? –Le preguntó Hyung Jun en voz baja, rozando ligeramente sus labios, Jung Min buscó más contacto pero el menor se alejó –no…no…no –chasqueó la lengua.

-Cállate y bésame –le ordenó Jung Min tomándolo por la parte posterior del cuello y uniendo sus bocas en un apasionado beso.

De alguna manera Jung Min logró invertir las posiciones, quedando ahora él abrazándolo por la espalda, Hyung Jun apoyó las manos en el espejo de cuerpo completo, observando con deleite como el placer se iba plasmando en su rostro conforme los labios de Jung Min mordían su cuello y sus manos recorrían la parte interna de sus muslos.

-Esto por lo general le gusta las chicas…me pregunto si… -escuchó que Jung Min susurró mientras sus manos seguían subiendo más y más, llegando hasta su intimidad, Hyung Jun al sentir el roce sobre su miembro, irguiéndose, gimió y se mordió el labio pero sin apartar la vista del espejo, encajó más los dientes cuando la mano del mayor se introdujo lentamente en sus pantalones, rozando con la punta de sus dedos el miembro que hacia unos pocos segundos estaba adolorido -¿quieres que te lo sobe por el golpe de hace rato? –Hyung Jun sólo alcanzo a gemir en respuesta.

-¡Chicos se nos hará tarde y todavía no se bañan! –gritó el líder sobresaltándolos a los dos, pensando que entraría en la habitación se separaron como de rayo, Jung Min se dirigió al baño con la ropa en mano y Hyung Jun se quedó en la habitación, tratando de volver todo su cuerpo a la normalidad.

X

X

X

Subieron a la camioneta tranquilamente, ninguno de los managers parecían sospechar de su repente demasiado "tolerante" relación y eso los hacía respirar un poco más tranquilamente. Tampoco sospecharon nada cuando los demás miembros le dejaron por completo el asiento trasero, en el cual Jung Min se despatarró completamente con Hyung Jun en el regazo; como aun era temprano los demás miembros se acomodaron rápidamente con sus almohadillas y frazadas y se prepararon para tomar una buena siesta antes de llegar a su destino, tendrían un horario apretado ese día y era mejor estar descansados para poder soportarlo con la mejor cara.

Jun Min colocó su almohada en la ventanilla donde recargó la cabeza, Hyung Jun se colocó entre sus piernas, abrazando firmemente un peluche de un caballo, el mayor se rió un poco y comenzó a acariciar suavemente el cabello del menor, el cual rápidamente se empezó a quedar dormido ante la caricia.

-Me gustaba tu tatuaje –le dijo quedamente algunos minutos después y Hyung un abrió un ojo apenas –en cuanto te lo vi me di cuenta de que ya habías dejado de ser el "Maknae" del grupo…bueno…mentalmente.

-¿Lo dices porque soy más pervertido que todos ustedes juntos? –le preguntó, frunciendo cómicamente los labios y Jung Min le besó tiernamente.

-Hum…aun no me has demostrado que tan pervertido puedes ser –le dijo provocativamente, incorporándose un poco más.

-Cuando quieras te lo puedo demostrar… -ronroneó Hyung Jun ahora si quedando completamente despierto –lo de ayer es sólo una pequeña prueba de lo que soy capaz de hacer.

-Eres un… -lo intentó empujar mientras el sonrojo invadía sus mejillas pero sólo logro que su cabeza callera con algo de fuerza en sus ingles, sacándole el aire.

-¡Lo siento! – se disculpó al sentir donde cayó y su grito ahogado -¡en verdad lo siento! Pero ¡hey, tú fuiste el que me aventó! –frunció el entrecejo y Jung Min lo miró fríamente.

-¡Fue tu cabeza la que me golpeó, fue tu culpa! – le replicó, en la parte de enfrente Young Saeng hizo un gesto aun dormido y se acurrucó en el pecho de Kyu Jong.

-¡Tú me pateaste más fuerte en la mañana! –replicó Hyung Jun y Jung Min abrió la boca para contestar pero ningún sonido salio de ella.

-¡Me despertaste de la peor manera! –al fin contraatacó.

-No me escuchaste ni siquiera cuando te hablé bonito –le contestó y esta vez fue el líder el que se removió entre sueños –bueno, ya, esta vez fue mi culpa, lo siento. –Jung Min alzó la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio con enojo –aish… ¡Realmente eres un jodido crío, más que yo!-murmuró entre dientes y Jung Min dejó salir su risa sarcástica.

Hyung Jun frunció el entrecejo y cómo aun estaba cerca de la entrepierna de su amado giró la cabeza y depositó un pequeño beso en el bulto natural en sus pantalones, ocasionando que Jung Min se espantara, se sonrojara y ahogara un gemido en su garganta al mismo tiempo.

-Me encanta que no puedes permanecer mucho tiempo enojado conmigo –ronroneó Hyung Jun elevando la cabeza, ahora en el estomago del mayor, encontraron las miradas y las sostuvieron durante unos pocos segundos. Sip, tenía razón, no podía estar mucho tiempo enojado con él, ni tampoco pasar mucho tiempo lejos de él y mucho menos ahora del adictivo sabor de sus labios.

Lo tomó por la barbilla y unió sus labios con los de él rápidamente, echando un rápido vistazo por el rabillo del ojo haber si los demás miembros seguían dormidos, vio como Kyu Jong escondía rápidamente su cara en el cuello de Young Saeng y Hyun Joong se ponía el cojín en la cara. Amaba a sus compañeros, pero mas amaba a aquel al que se dedicaba a besar tiernamente.

Sus lenguas de inmediato se buscaron y comenzaron con una batalla parecida a la del día anterior, sólo que esta vez era un poco más romántica y calmada, se tocaban suavemente, se enredaban con la otra succionando levemente sus labios inferiores, completamente sincronizado, moviéndose a un mismo ritmo.

Hyung Jun se aseguró que estaba bien cubierto por el asiento de enfrente y que el manager estaba totalmente distraído con su IPod para poder recostar por completo a Jung Min y subirse a horcajadas sobre él, volviendo a sus labios inmediatamente, escuchando con deleite aquel gruñido bajo que se generaba en la garganta de Jung Min al sentir sus intimidades tan juntas y como las suaves manos de su novio recorrían su pecho, jugueteando de repente con su pelo o la pretina de su pantalón. Esa situación se puso mas peligrosa y el mayor lo notó al darse cuenta que sus respiraciones estaban demasiado aceleradas.

-Ya…ya…basta… -logró decir –esto se está haciendo más…ruidoso, nos verán,

-Me vale queso –gruñó Hyung Jun, abrazando con fuerza sus labios, Jung Min se derritió ante esa acción y dejó que sus labios y lenguas comenzaran de nuevo con aquella danza apasionada, esta vez las manos del mayor que estaban alrededor de el cuello del menor se deslizaron por su espalda y tomaron su trasero con firmeza, moviéndolo para hacer un ligero vaivén, por su parte el menor acariciaba levemente la entrepierna de Jung Min, elevando de pronto la temperatura en aquella camioneta.

-Te lo digo una vez mas…no quiero…tiendas de acampar aquí…Hyung Jun –Jung Min volvió a utilizar toda su fuerza de voluntad para separarse de sus labios y quitar las manos de su suave, redondo y firme trasero.

-Creo que ya las hay… -susurró Hyung Jun bajando la vista -¡Demonios! ¿Por qué tenemos que utilizar pantalones tan ajustados? ¡No cabe mi…!

-Creo que ya entendí… -lo cortó, aventándolo un poco –esto no bajará si seguimos así. –resoplando movió negativamente la cabeza viendo como Hyung Jun se desabrochaba los pantalones para darle un poco de libertad a su dolorosa erección. –no me presumas…

-¿Presumirte qué? –preguntó Hyung Jun inocentemente.

-Yo siempre pensé que sería más grande que tú –añadió con un puchero y se cruzó de brazos, Hyung Jun de inmediato comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

-¡Pero si es hermoso! –exclamó él aun riéndose y Jung Min lo miró extrañamente ¿acababa de decir que SU PENE era hermoso? –digo, es perfectamente…largo y ancho –se relamió los labios –y…sabe bien… -aquello era literalmente un ronroneo, Hyung Jun comenzó a acariciar de nuevo la intimidad de Jung Min por encima del pantalón, mientras que este se mordía el labio, volviendo a respirar pesadamente -¡Dios! ¡Te necesito ahora! –bajó lentamente el zipper echando un vistazo por el rabillo del ojo, todos seguían en las mismas posiciones, el manager ahora se peleaba por la cantidad de tráfico que había en la carretera para después comenzar a cantar levemente; definitivamente no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba por suceder haya atrás –aparte de que tiene un color rosado perfecto –añadió con su palabrería, hurgando entre sus bóxers, rozando con la punta de los dedos aquel duro delirio del que estaba hablando, Jung Min abría la boca como pez fuera del agua intentando decir algo pero las palabras simplemente no salían de su boca, sí, aquello estaba mal ¡estaban todos y era una jodida camioneta! Cualquiera podría verlos, pero por eso mismo era más excitante y era eso lo que le prohibía replicar o detenerlo. –si, completamente hermoso. –suspiró cuando hubo sacado el miembro de Jung Min fuera de sus pantalones.

-No… -las palabras salieron tan débiles de su boca que pensó incluso que no las había pronunciado, cerró los ojos y se mordió el puño cuando Hyung Jun comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente, observando con lujuria como la cara de su amante se iba distorsionando lentamente hasta convertirla en la mueca de placer que tanto amó la noche anterior.

Los movimientos de su muñeca se hicieron mas rápidos, acariciaba con el pulgar la punta, presionando ligeramente, arrancándole de repente grititos que eran ahogados por el puño que se mordía con fuerza; con la otra mano comenzó a acariciar su propia entrepierna, jadeando febrilmente, sintiendo de repente mucho calor y como el olor a sexo invadía esa área de la camioneta, bueno, esperaba que sólo fuera esa área.

Esperando oír gemir más alto a Jung Min, comenzó a succionar rápidamente la punta, Jung Min se aferró a su cabello con fuerza con una mano mientras que con la otra volvió a morderse el puño para evitar volver ponerse a gemir como actriz porno mal pagada. Pronto Hyung Jun se vio engullendo todo, atragantándose y olvidándose de cómo respirar pero casi muriendo de placer al escuchar como reverberaban en su pecho los bajos gruñidos de Jung Min y como enviaba vibraciones al pene que mamaba al mismo tiempo que él por su parte también comenzaba a gemir.

-Hyung Jun…no puedo… -Jung Min echó la cabeza hacia atrás y su mano bajó de nuevo por su cuello sensualmente, sin saberlo comenzó a empujar sus caderas jodiendo la boca del menor, el cual respondió gustosamente a lo que le indicaban. De alguna manera el que su lujuria aumentara se hizo camino por dentro de los pantalones de Hyung Jun por su trasero, llegando hasta su entrada y comenzando a presionar un dedo contra ella, sin llegar a introducirlo, tal y como él lo había hecho; el menor cerró los ojos con placer y comenzó alternar las mamadas con caricias manuales, incluso utilizando las dos al mismo tiempo, mientras que el dedo curioso de Jung Min penetraba su entrada lentamente, hurgando nerviosamente en su interior.

-Aigoo…no sabes hacerlo…no rasques –replicó Hyung Jun de repente haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-¡Sólo lo he hecho con chicas! No sé cómo es…ahí –jadeó Jung Min en respuesta.

-Sólo…recuerda…ahh… ¡así! –gimió cuando su dedo índice comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares, metiéndolo y sacándolo –el otro…por favor… -suplicó Hyung Jun, sin desatender el miembro de Jung Min, volvió a mamarlo y este le hizo caso, lentamente agregó el dedo medio, incluso metiéndolos más al fondo, llegando a tocar incluso su próstata, causándole una oleada de placer que se convirtió en un sonoro gemido que envió vibraciones aun mas fuertes por toda la extensión de su pene por lo de de repente el orgasmo lo golpeó con violencia y sin previo aviso, derramando todo dentro de la boca de Hyung Jun, el cual se atragantó y se lo sacó farfullando y tosiendo.

Jung Min sacó sus dedos de él, con un sonrojo de vergüenza sumándose al de la excitación, Hyung Jun lentamente recuperó el aliento y se desparramó en el asiento a su lado, completamente cansado por la oleada de placer que lo había recorrido hacía tiempo.

-Lo siento, amor…no pude…no sabía… lo siento, debí avisarte –se disculpó Jung Min, besándolo tiernamente en la mejilla.

-Esperaba que terminaras en mi boca…quería probarte por completo –le contestó Hyung Jun, pellizcándole la nariz levemente –por cierto…espero que todavía tenga esa ropa interior extra en la mochila…hum…digamos que sucedió un accidente con cierto liquido…

Los dos se rieron y en un momento de mutuo acuerdo buscaron sus labios, uniéndolos lentamente, disfrutando hasta el último momento de aquello. Aquel beso fue profundo y romántico, olvidándose por completo de toda la lujuria y desenfreno que había ocurrido apenas unos segundos, sus labios se abrazaban por completo, llenándolos de amor a ambos, dejaron la camioneta atrás y se fueron a un mundo ellos solos, donde sólo existían sus corazones relajándose a un mismo ritmo, sus labios haciendo una baile armonioso y perfectamente coordinado, haciendo música al compás de sus respiraciones.

Tras varios minutos que les parecieron horas, días, meses incluso hasta años se separaron para respirar, Jung Min agachó la cabeza sonriendo ampliamente, mientras se guardaba el miembro dentro de los pantalones de nuevo y Hyung Jun se acomodaba la ropa, verificando que no hubieses alguna mancha fuera de lo normal y el cabello, después de recuperar sus aspectos normales se miraron y con una mirada se dijeron aun mas de lo que sus palabras pudieran decir, con esa mirada se dijeron cuanto se amaban, una cosa que ni siquiera el más sincero de los "te amo" pudiera llegar a explicar.

-¡Hey, Chicos! –el gritó los sobresalto a ellos dos y vieron como el manager, en un semáforo, se giraba hacia ellos, quitándose los auriculares, movió ligeramente a Kyu Jong, quien al moverse despertó a Young Saeng quien le dio un golpe fuerte en el trasero a Hyun Joong despertándolo de inmediato –ya casi llegamos, váyanse preparando para bajar –les dijo y miró fijamente a Hyung Jun y después a Jung Min, movió negativamente la cabeza y los miró aun más seriamente y ellos lo comprendieron.

Había visto lo que acababa de suceder allá atrás.

_**Espero lindos reviews ^^ como debo de decir, no me hago cargo por hemorragias nasales ¿vale? Haha**_

_**Dejen sus lindos reviews y quizá asi me inspire mas rápido ^^**_

_**Por cierto ¿alguna situación especial que quieran ver? En si este es un fanservice ¡ustedes mandan!**_

_**Besos y mordidas**_

_**Marie (:**_


	4. date cuenta que nadie se dio cuenta

_**~*Date cuenta que "nadie se dio cuenta"*~**_

_**ANNYOSEONG! *aplausos* **_

_**Bueno un capitulo mas a esta interesante historia ^^ espero y les este gustando que si no 77 *golpea su puño amenazadoramente* este capítulo quizá no sea tanto de su agrado por qué hago mención del PRIMER BESO de HYUNG JUN y de una etapa loca llena de SEXO con JUNG MIN, pero aun así el capitulo promete, es interesante el saber que sentían estos dos antes y como se fueron enamorando ¿a poco no? ¡Espero lindos review! **_

_**Disfruten la lectura**_

_**Marie 3**_

El manager se volvió, la luz se había puesto en verde y se pusieron en marcha de nuevo. Poco a poco los miembros se fueron desperezando, Hyung Jun y Jung Min no pudieron decir nada, no pudieron siquiera moverse o platicar sobre lo que le explicarían al manager (por suerte que no era el mero bueno, porque si no…no sabía qué rayos les iba a pasar), simplemente se quedaron ahí, con la cabeza gacha, Hyung Jun empezó a mover una pierna con nerviosismo y se mordía el labio sin parar.

-Te vas a hacer daño –le dijo Jung Min deteniendo el movimiento con su mano –de por sí ya tienes los labios rojos por mis besos… -comentó.

-¿No se atreverán a decir que nos tenemos que separar verdad? –Le preguntó Hyung Jun, revelando su miedo ante el ligero temblor en su voz -no son capaces de algo así ¿verdad?

-Claro que no, bebé –le dijo Jung Min después de permanecer en silencio unos segundos, le sonrió forzosamente y lo atrajo a un fuerte abrazo, la cabeza del menor quedó descansando en su pecho y escuchó el rítmico golpeteo de su corazón y se tranquilizó lentamente. –Y si nos lo dicen… ¿crees que les voy a hacer caso? –Añadió con una de sus profundas carcajadas –nunca dejo lo que amo.

Hyung Jun elevó la mirada hacia el realmente conmovido y Jung Min no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír y agachar la cabeza nerviosamente, Hyung Jun más que nada sabía que para él no era cómodo decir "Te amo" así de la nada, o más bien que el mayor no estaba acostumbrado a mostrar sus sentimientos a personas que no fueran él o sus padres; el hecho de que él lo amara significaba demasiado, significaba todo el mundo para él, le daba a entender que aquello era real y que iba para largo, que quizá en ese famoso grupo habrían encontrado a su alma gemela.

¿Qué no llegó a pensar que su alma gemela sería un hombre? ¿Qué jamás les pasó por la mente? Si, era cierto, pero por el momento les importaba una condenada zanahoria ¿lo que el manager les pudiera decir? ¿Lo que las fans les pudieran decir? ¡Al diablo! Sólo les importaban ellos dos. Y tanto estaban metidos en su mundo que no se dieron cuenta que habían llegado al lugar donde harían el spot de radio, que el líder estaba afuera de la camioneta apurándolos, Young Saeng se reía ligeramente y Kyu Jong que les tomaba una foto, tranquilamente abrazados, con las manos entrelazadas y una mirada de ternura que Jung Min jamás se había conocido.

-¡Demonios! ¿Por qué no podré subir esta foto a MySpace? –Dijo Kyu Jong entre risas, bajándose de la camioneta –ya imagino el drama que las fans harán…

-Y por eso justamente no lo harás… -lo cortó Jung Min, imitándolo y adoptando su actuación de "Gangster Jung Min" que utilizó cuando su Hyung Jun se quedo sin toalla en el baño, ¡oh ese día!, lo recordaba tan perfectamente.

A pesar de que la cámara hubiese estado ahí pudo sentir como sus mejillas iban a empezar a subir de tono, por lo que respiró, se controló lo mejor posible y actuó como si nada estuviese pasando en su interior. Aunque en ese tiempo no estaba muy seguro de que era lo que pasaba en su interior, aun esos sentimientos hacia su compañero de banda no estaban claros, en aquel entonces no le cabía en cabeza la sola idea de ser…homosexual.

Bueno, la palabra homosexual era bastante fuerte…pero simplemente no había otra manera de describirlo, amaba a Hyung Jun ¿qué no? Había tenido sexo con él ¿Qué no? Y lo más importante, Hyung Jun era un hombre (y vaya que le sobraba "evidencia"); entonces sí, no había otra manera de describir como era recientemente: homosexual.

Hyung Jun lo jaló de la mano, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que entrelazaba sus dedos con los de él y continuaba caminando tranquilamente, como si fuese una chica a la que estuviese agarrando la mano y no su compañero con el que se supone eran enemigos o con el que tenía una relación "secreta" de un día. Recordó en ese momento la ocasión en que sus sentimientos se fueron haciendo más obvios, incluso Hyung Jun también estaba sosteniendo la mano de alguien…si, de aquella chica.

Había sido el año pasado, todos los miembros ya habían notado algo diferente su miembro más pequeño, incluso había dejado de pelear con Jung Min y se la pasaba horas y horas encerrado en su habitación, hasta que ese día todos los demás miembros habían salido a tomar como siempre lo hacían los fines de semana, peor Hyung Jun había decidido quedarse en casa por razones extrañas, lo que él no sabía es que a él se le habían subido las copas un poco temprano por lo que decidió regresar a casa y eso lo llevó a encontrarse con una escena bastante incómoda para él; Hyung Jun y la chica estaban en el balcón, por lo que no pudieron verlo y él no podía escuchar lo que ellos decían, aunque al juzgar por cómo estaba todo el dormitorio arreglado estaba claro lo que habían estado haciendo, incluso pensó que estaba un poco loco por tenerla afuera con tanto frío, hasta que los vio abrazarse y acercarse lentamente a sus labios para besarse tiernamente; recordó que sus labios sonrieron en una manera burlona por ver al menor de sus compañeros besarse con una chica pero su mente le envió una horda de confusos sentimientos por todo el cuerpo que lo obligaron a dirigirse a su habitación lentamente, con la imagen de los delgados labios de Hyung Jun abrazando los de ella tiernamente. Aquella noche fue la primera vez que soñó con Hyung Jun, soñó que él era el merecedor de aquel primer beso (por que él bien sabía que lo era) inclusive de algo mas, aquella noche fue una de las que agradeció no tener compañero de cuarto que se hubiese dado cuenta que había tenido un sueño húmedo como cualquier adolescente con Kim Hyung Jun.

Para su desgracia y la de los demás aquella relación si se consolidó, por los que todos tenían que aguantar aquellas interminables llamadas llenas de tonos melosos en las que Jung Min siempre pasaba a su lado fingiendo que vomitaba, secretamente muriéndose de celos; que ella estuviera en el backstage con él, firmemente tomados de la mano y besándose cuando creían que nadie los veía. Esa chica le rompió el corazón a Hyung Jun, rompiendo con él con la excusa de la falta de tiempo y por que casi no se podían ver, esa chica se ganó de inmediato todo el odio de Jung Min y pero ahora estaba seguro que podría restregarle su perfecta relación de un día por toda la cara, porque si algo dolía más que estar con alguien tan rápidamente, era estar con alguien más del otro sexo tan rápidamente.

¡Al diablo con aquella perra! Pensó Jung Min apurando el paso para caminar a lado de Hyung Jun, escuchaba que los demás miembros comentaban algo sobre quién sabe qué, y algo más sobre de lo tiernos que se veían ellos dos agarrados de las manos; no había nada mejor que estar llegando a un lugar de trabajo, completamente relajado después de tan magnífico orgasmo, de la mano de la persona que mas amaba y de lado con sus mejores amigos, riéndose de cualquier estupidez.

-Kim Hyung Jun, Park Jung Min –los llamó una voz seria detrás de ellos y los cinco miembros se voltearon –ustedes tres sigan y adelántense, necesito hablar un poco con estos dos –dijo el manager y ellos rápidamente se soltaron de la mano. Hyun Joong tuvo que jalar a los otros dos miembros para que siguieran caminando y no se quedaran a velar por el futuro de sus compañeros.

-Realmente… -comenzó Jung Min, haciendo una reverencia y hablando cara al piso.

-No importa, simplemente fingiré que no vi nada –les contestó el manager, haciendo un gesto con la mano –lo que les quería decir es que, si van a hacer algo otra vez…que no lo dudo, no lo hagan en mi amada camioneta ¿saben cuánto cuesta sacar las manchas de semen de los asientos?

-No ¿tú si? –le preguntó Hyung Jun, aliviado de la respuesta del manager, el cual se sonrojó a más no poder.

-Claro que no, sólo supongo –contestó rápidamente.

-Muchas gracias –le dijo Jung Min, haciendo una reverencia más pronunciada –te la haría hasta el suelo pero me duele todo…

-¡No necesitaba escuchar eso! –exclamó el manager riéndose y apurándolos para que entraran –me alegro por ustedes, chicos, no en todas las bandas se puede generar un amor así o si se genera jamás lo aceptan…así que ¡Jung Min no seas tan malo con Hyung Jun, ámense, cuídense, bésense y consiéntanse! Pero no en mi camioneta ¿eh? –les dijo y haciéndoles una seña se alejó.

-¿Ves? ¡Te dije que no nos podían hacer nada malo! –exclamó Jung Min después de varios segundos de perplejidad y alivio, Hyung Jun se lanzó a sus brazos Y Jung Min lo levantó lo mas que pudo y besó sus labios –de acuerdo, eso fue algo bastante cursi.

-Lo siento, pero es que me puedo poner a dar piruetas en este momento de felicidad –dijo Hyung Jun después de una de sus famosas carcajadas con sonido raro, comenzaron a avanzar por el estrecho pasillo, aun con esa enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Ah! ¿Porque siempre después de orgasmo te dan ganas de hacer pipi? –de pronto exclamó Jung Min, poniéndose a bailar extrañamente cruzando sus piernas y buscando por un baño ya cuando hubiesen llegado a donde estaban los miembros, esperando que los pasaran a la cabina. Habían llegado demasiado temprano. –aish...Realmente tengo que ir.

-No necesitas gritar la parte del "orgasmo" ¿sabes? –le dijo Hyun Joong, tirándose en un cómodo sofá de piel que había en la sala.

-Por lo menos yo no digo que tengo diarrea –comentó Young Saeng, enroscando un mechón de cabello en su dedo.

-Young Saeng-Hyung tiene razón –secundó Kyu Jong, aun más dormido que despierto.

-¿¡Dónde está el… baño! –escucharon la voz de Jung Min gritar en algún lado del pasillo y todos prorrumpieron a carcajadas

-¿Por qué tanto esfuerzo en decir una palabra tan larga y no solamente decir "maldito" "estúpido" o siquiera "jodido"? –preguntó Hyun Joong entre tanta risa.

-¡Cállate! –gritó Jung Min, al pasar corriendo por la habitación aun en busca de un baño.

-Deberías de ir y guiarle el camino, Junnie –comentó Kyu Jong.

-Pero capaz y se quedan ahí más tiempo de lo planeado –razonó Young Saeng.

-Ya, es cierto, cállense, a ustedes tres les encanta burlarse de nosotros –replicó Hyung Jun dejándose caer en el sofá, a lado de su líder, una sonrisa iluminó su rosto al recordar que la primera vez que se fijo en Jung Min, había sido justamente en un baño.

Si, era extraño, se habían conocido por primera vez en un baño, él estaba tan ocupado haciendo "sus necesidades" cuando Jung Min entró, armando casi el mismo alboroto que en esos momentos, recordó que lo quiso ignorar pero al ver un miembro de tal tamaño justo a su lado con un joven especialmente lindo simplemente no pudo apartar la vista de él.

Aquello si había sido extraño, bastante extraño, bueno, no era la primera vez que un hombre llamaba su atención por eso, pero ¡si ni siquiera lo conocía! Aunque clara fue su sorpresa cuando estando sentado en aquella sala de espera lo vio entrar, con una tímida sonrisa dirigida hacia él ¡iba a ser su compañero de banda! Quizá todo debió ser cosa del destino, encontrárselo en el baño, venir de la misma escuela (alguna que otra vez lo había visto caminando por los pasillos pero jamás le había prestado la total atención) aquellas personalidades que encajaban a la perfección… aunque incluso él fuera el que más lo molestara durante sus años de entrenamiento… y los que le siguieron a su debut hasta ese día, e incluso todavía más delante.

Era realmente raro que en ellos si se hubiese cumplido lo de "del odio nace el amor", aunque realmente él no odiaba a Jung Min, pero si le estresaba que siempre estuviese molestándolo a pesar de que fuesen muy buenos amigos y si, la escena del baño jamás se mencionó entre ellos, ni tampoco el hecho de que estuviese a punto de ser "encendido" con la sola vista de aquel miembro grande y ancho pero poco a poco aquella imagen se fue borrando de su cabeza.

Si tenía que admitirlo, en algún momento cerca de su debut había sentido una fuerte atracción hacia su líder, incluso ahora se reía de la estupidez de sus sentimientos hacia él en esos años, realmente era infantil, estaba enamorado de Hyun Joong como cualquier niña de doce años lo estaría. Aunque después entendió que nunca lograría llamar la atención de Hyun Joong, por lo que decidió volverse a hacer "fanático" de las mujeres…aunque Young Saeng y Jung Min ya le llevaban la delantera.

Quizá fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de las extrañas sensaciones que causaban en su estomago cada vez que su mayor torturador pero a la vez mejor amigo, lo provocaba, simplemente a veces era imposible resistirse a tanta sensualidad y tanto que su compañero de banda mostraba a veces. Recordó con alegría una de las tantas entrevistas que tuvieron, recordó a la perfección ese cosquilleo cuando la MC les dijo a Young Saeng y a Jung Min que su alma gemela estaba más cerca de lo que ellos pensaban, que quizá se encontraba en su entorno; pudo sentir sus mejillas arder cuando la mirada de Jung Min se poso en él, todo lo demás fue un recuerdo borroso, recordaba a la MC preguntarle si ellos tenían una relación, su corazón palpitó fuertemente y rápidamente negó todo, lo siguiente que la MC dijo no lo escuchó puesto que vio claramente que la mirada de Jung Min, era ardiente y peligrosa, se mordía el labio ligeramente y definitivamente si se estremeció cuando se vio envuelto en sus brazos, de inmediato puso sus brazos para detenerlo y no ponerse a hacer cosas ridículas enfrente a las cámaras; aunque si se sorprendió por la actitud de Jung Min… sabía que lo que más le gustaba (aparte de él mismo y las zanahorias) era coquetear, liarse y despachar a cualquier chica que estuviese dispuesta a ello.

Sí, todos los miembros ya se habían convertido en hombres (bueno, ya lo eran pero aun estaban muy "pequeños" a los veinte años en su debut) y todo el grupo se descontroló un poco, la clara prueba fue el siguiente sencillo con los cambios de look y todo lo demás, pero aparte les encantaba salir a tomar juntos, pasar un buen rato, ver cuántas de las fans eran lindas y cuáles no; él observaba mágicamente como la mezcla de timidez, sensualidad y ternura con la que Young Saeng lograba atraer como moscas a la miel a las fans. Lo observaba con celos preguntándose si sería capaz de hacer que alguien lo mirara con esos ojos brillantes, que causara que sus mejillas se sonrojaran y su respiración se agitara, que esa persona tuviese una necesidad de estar él… los dulces pensamientos que tenía cuando aún era inocente y virgen.

Porque era cierto, no todo el tiempo había sido un pervertido de primera, es más… ahora que lo pensaba con más claridad, Park Jung Min fue el encargado de perturbar su inocente mente. Las imágenes habían vuelto a su mente con gran claridad que parecía que lo estaba viendo de nuevo.

_Ese día el manager los había dejado en un centro comercial para que compraran lo que les viniera en gana, ya llevaban un par de horas ahí, viendo ropa y cosas interesantes, intentando no llamar mucho la atención y concediendo uno que otro autógrafo o foto que alguna fan les pidiese, bueno no podían pedir mucho ya que sólo tenían poco tiempo de haber debutado. _

_Él ya se había perdido entre unos autógrafos que tuvo que dar y unas camisetas con las que se entretuvo por lo que se tuvo que separar de los demás miembros, había escuchado que irían a cierta tienda por lo que de inmediato empezó a buscarlos ahí. _

_Se empezó a angustiar un poco cuando paso mucho tiempo sin encontrar a nadie hasta que a lo lejos pudo distinguir el cabello cenizo de Jung Min entrando a los vestidores con una de las vendedoras, gracias al cielo que el cabello del caballo se podía distinguir tan fácilmente, incluso de lejos._

_Entró al vestidor resueltamente, y comenzó a buscar en los cubículos vacíos el que ocupaba él, distinguió un par de pies cerca del final y avanzó silenciosamente hacia allá, pensando asustarlo pero se quedo totalmente en blanco cuando escucho un suave gemido y el sonido de una respiración agitada._

_ -Oppa… n-no deberíamos… -escucho gemir a la vendedora y curiosamente se acercó un poco más, quería confirmar sus sospechas._

_ -¿Por qué no? –Preguntó Jung Min en un tono bajo y felino -¿segura que no quieres? –le preguntó y después escuchó una suave queja de dolor, mezclada con un gemido._

_ Siguió avanzando y se percató que la puerta de aquel cubículo estaba abierta por lo que a través del enorme espejo que estaba al fondo del pasillo pudo darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Era una imagen perturbadora para cualquiera, pero a él se le hizo…excitante, ahí estaba Jung Min, abrazando por detrás a la vendedora, incluso creía haberla visto en algún lado… al parecer en la escuela sólo que no recordaba su nombre, tenía su cara enterrada en el cuello de ella y se dedicaba a lamer y succionar la suave y blanca piel de su cuello, la muchacha tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca entre abierta, sus mejillas estaban de un fuerte color rojo y con sus manos trataba de detener las de Jung Min que se metían por debajo de su falda, acariciando su parte más intima._

_ -O-oppa…_

_ -¿Acaso eres virgen? –Le preguntó él, girándola para que quedara de frente, ella bajó la vista y negó lentamente con la cabeza –perfecto…podremos hacer esto más rápido._

_ Y tras una sonrisa sarcástica besó ferozmente sus labios, convenciéndola de inmediato por lo que aquello se tornó en algo que Hyung Jun jamás había visto… lujuria._

_ Estuvo ahí un buen rato, observando como la ropa de ella era arrojada en cualquier lado del suelo sin cuidado. Observaba con atención la perfección con la que los labios y lengua de Jung Min besaban y succionaban los labios de la chica, dejándolos rojos e hinchados en un poco tiempo. Sabía que Jung Min ya había besado a alguien pero nunca se imaginaba que pudiera ser tan… bueno. Tanto así que lo podía distinguir con solo verlo. De pronto Hyung Jun se encontró pasándose una mano por los labios, imaginando como seria tener los labios del mayor sobre los de él, besándolo con esa misma pasión._

_ Sintió la tensión en sus pantalones poco a poco, también podía distinguir el abultado paquete de Jung Min, intentando ser liberado de toda presión; a los pocos minutos, de los cuales por la mente del menor pasó la imagen de arrancarle los pantalones a su compañero, la muchacha hizo algo parecido, dejó que cayeran hasta sus tobillos y deslizó su bóxer lo suficiente para que aquel gran miembro saliera a su encuentro. Hyung Jun no supo que estaba haciendo hasta que se dio cuenta que el también tenía en sus manos a su propio miembro, tenía la respiración agitada y podía sentir como su cuerpo temblaba, estaba experimentando por primera vez lo que era una verdadera excitación y le agradaba, le agradaba demasiado, no le importaba que aquel con el que estuviese teniendo fantasías fuera con Park Jung Min. La chica había empezado a masturbar febrilmente el miembro de él y Hyung Jun seguía el ritmo con su propia mano, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible._

_ Se sintió morir cuando escucho los leves gruñidos que salían de la garganta de Jung Min, una corriente eléctrica erizó cada vello de su piel al ver su cara plagada por el placer, tenía los ojos cerrados y se mordía el labio ligeramente. Tras varios minutos después de que la chica se esmerara en masturbarlo y mamársela, Jung Min la tomó por la cintura y la elevó, la estrelló contra las paredes del cubículo, hizo a un lado la tanga de ella y la penetró con fuerza, haciendo que ella gimiera fuerte y Hyung Jun hiciera otro tanto, gracias de nuevo al cielo que ellos estaban haciendo bastante ruido como para que no lo descubrieran._

_ La mano con la que se masturbaba adoptó ahora el ritmo que llevaban las caderas de Jung Min, con la otra mano se apoyaba en una de las paredes de su propio cubículo sólo en caso de que sus piernas fallaran y se diera en toda su preciosa humanidad; jadeaba febrilmente y sentía mucho calor, el cual se sumaba al que aquellos dos estaban emanando. La chica gemía cosas inteligibles o quizá si le podría entender pero estaba más ocupado en escuchar los gruñidos rítmicos que acompañaban con el sonido de sus caderas rozando y el sonido de sus testículos golpeando fuertemente contra el blanco y redondo trasero de ella. _

_ Hyung Jun estaba sorprendido del tiempo que había logrado sin correrse, puesto que para ser su primera vez… bueno, su primer orgasmo "provocado" lo más lógico era que terminara pronto. Sintió el ritmo de Jung Min acelerarse por lo que él hizo otro tanto y pudo ver a la perfección como todos sus músculos se contraían para correrse dentro de ella, sorprendentemente unas milésimas de segundos después Hyung Jun lo siguió, derramando todo en la alfombra de aquellos vestidores, viéndose abrumado por la intensidad de aquello que le decían orgasmo._

_ No se quedó a ver como se separaban aquellos dos, rápidamente se limpió lo que pudo con un pañuelo de papel que encontró en su bolsillo y salió apresuradamente del vestidor, intentando parecer lo más normal posible cuando se topó a Kyu Jong y a Young Saeng un poco más adelante. En su mente no paro de rondar la imagen de Jung Min vencido por el placer, penetrando una y otra vez a esa pobre chica, matándola de placer y él, masturbándose como si fuera un enfermo deseando secretamente ser ella, sintiéndose profundamente atraído después de ese incidente a todo lo que tuviera que ver con lo pervertido, iniciando así su pasión por ver porno, por repetir aquella sensación, por querer conocer más y más y saber que tanto podía llegar a ser y jamás olvidando la imagen de Jung Min desnudo, vencido por el placer y ese pensamiento de que algún día el llegaría a hacerlo gemir de la misma manera que él lo hizo con esa chica. Sí, el destino estaba presente en todos lados._

_**¿Qué les pareció? ¡lamento que no haya mucho MinJun en este capi, pero lo habrá en el siguiente y un avance de cierta parejita que estoy poniendo, sip, hablo del KyuSaeng haha pobre Líder se quedara Forever Alone, pero ya también viene algo que las dejara con cara de O.O y odiaran a mi querida unnie, Lizz y también a mi otra unnie, Anna haha y quizá un poco a mi también, pero bueno ya no les hago más spoilers y los dejo dejar review**_

_**Por cierto, aun se aceptan ideas ¡recuerden que es un FANSERVICE! Por cierto ¿alguien sabe cuando le regalaron a Choco a Junnie? A y ¿Cuál es el color favorito de esos dos? POR FIS! AYUDA PARA EL FIC! **_

_**Sarangahe **_

_**Marie 3**_


	5. date cuenta, si te necesito te hare mio

_***~date cuenta que si te necesito, te hare mio~***_

_**¡ya! ¡ya! ¡no me maten! Aquí esta su amado y precioso capitulo, pero esque no fue toda la culpa mia, estaba listo desde el lunes, pero mi beta no se apuro atch atch xD no te creas hermosa ¡te amo!**_

_**Bueno ya, las aclaraciones de siempre, lenguaje, lemon, yaoi, puro sexo, pura perversión, si, si típico de Erotic Sensei, aléjense de aquí ahora si no quieren un daño permanente a su preciosa inocente mente…bueno si lo quieren sigan leyendo xD**_

_**Disfruten la lectura **_

_**Marie 3**_

Hyung Jun bajó la mirada, sintiendo de pronto mucho calor en las mejillas, por suerte ningún otro de los miembros habían notado su sonrojo y, que incluso dentro de sus pantalones, se pudiera a alcanzara notar una ligera alteración. Psh, maldito Jung Min con su etapa de playboy, porque así como fue esa vez también hubo muchas más, incluso había noches en las que Jung Min no llegaba a dormir en la época que vivían juntos.

También llegó a su mente una noche en específico, él estaba en la sala viendo televisión, los demás miembros dormían y Jung Min, como ya se le había hecho costumbre los fines de semana, estaba fuera. Ya era demasiado noche, tres y media de la madrugada más o menos, ya se estaba quedando dormido en el sofá, cuando escuchó unas carcajadas demasiado ruidosas y se incorporó de inmediato, apagó el televisor y esperó a que Jung Min entrara en el dormitorio para poder descansar a gusto, después de todo le preocupaba cuando sus compañeros andaban fuera, pero entonces se percato de algo…la risa de Jung Min no era la única que se escuchaba.

Se quedó estático ¿Acaso Jung Min había sido capaz de llevar a una de sus… chicas al dormitorio? Escuchó que la joven lo mandaba callar y que éste le contestaba que no había nadie en casa, entonces la puerta se abrió y entraron los dos casi atropellándose, la chica en cuanto hubo pisado un pie dentro del dormitorio se lanzó a los brazos de Jung Min y comenzó a besarle como desesperada el cuello, él le contestó el beso con dificultad, al tiempo que cerraba la puerta, ahí la joven logró girarlo y aprisionarlo contra la puerta, bajó sus manos de inmediato a la entrepierna de él. Sintiéndose molesto de pronto carraspeó ruidosamente y Jung Min abrió los ojos y observó con sorpresa al menor parado en la sala, con el entrecejo fruncido y viéndolo molesto.

Se dio cuenta que la chica era un miembro de Kara, y si realmente se veía avergonzada a Jung Min simplemente no parecía importarle, Hyung Jun le había preguntado que se suponía que hacía a lo que el mayor le respondió solamente con una risa y le dijo que no le incumbía, eso hizo que Hyung Jun explotara y se pusiera a gritarle aun enfrente de Gyuri acerca de lo desatado y desobligado que se había vuelto, que en algún momento llamaría la atención de los paparazzi y afectaría con la imagen de todo SS501. Jung Min también se enojó y le contestó a gritos, que a él no le importaba lo que hiciera con su vida, que nadie se enteraría por que no habían logrado a ser tan famosos o que él no lo era tanto como Hyun Joong y lo que más le dolió: que no era su culpa que siguiera siendo un jodido crio virgen e inocente, que necesitaba madurar un poco y aceptar el hecho de que no siempre tenía que actuar como el "maknae", que le hartaba esa posición suya y que le odiaba, que le odiaba con todo lo que tenía; las palabras las había recibido como una bofetada o un balde de agua fría y sintió sus ojos humedecerse, se quedó impávido en la sala, Jung Min se dio la vuelta tras poner los ojos el blanco , tomó a Gyuri de la muñeca y salió del dormitorio, dejándole a solas con sus lagrimas mezcladas de rabia y tristeza. Esa fue también la primera vez que lloró por Jung Min.

Las demás veces que sus ojos derramaron lagrimas por él fueron algo parecidas, Jung Min en su habitación con X chica y los demás con música alta en sus habitaciones, o haciendo cualquier cosa y él, en su habitación fingiendo que dormía totalmente cubierto por las cobijas, derramando lagrimas en silencio escuchando esas ligeras risitas provenientes del cuarto contiguo, mientras que Young Saeng leía a su lado, sin darse cuenta de los sollozos que amenazaban con salir de la garganta del menor. Ahora que lo recordaba ¡Jung Min nunca le había pedido perdón por todas esas cosas que le dijo aquella vez! Vaya caballito valiente le salió, psh, esperaba que ahora teniendo una relación se dignara en pedirle perdón por todas esas veces que le hizo daño, aunque hubiese sido jugando.

X

X

X

Jung Min se encontraba mucho mejor después de haber descargado por completo su vejiga por lo que estaba muy contento lavándose las manos, arreglándose el cabello y la ropa al tiempo que cantaba alegremente la primera canción que se le venía a la mente. Cuando ya iba a terminar entró su Hyung Jun, tenía la mirada perdida y parecía no haberse dado cuenta donde estaba debido al respingo que pegó cuando lo abrazó por la espalda.

-Me asustaste –le dijo rápidamente con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Pues así tendrás la conciencia –le susurró en el oído y Hyung Jun se estremeció, y giró la cabeza para observar mejor a Jung Min, pero este lo sorprendió besando de inmediato sus labios, delineando su labio inferior con la punta de su lengua, Hyung Jun buscó más contacto y una vez más comenzaron con un beso lleno de pasión y romanticismo.

Jung Min comenzó a empujar a Hyung Jun hasta llegar a los lavabos, aun sin despegarse de sus besos adictivos; llegando a los lavabos el menor logró girarse y le echó los brazos al cuello a su novio, atrayéndolo más contra él, de alguna manera logró subirse a los lavabos y con sus piernas rodeó la cintura de su novio.

-En serio que tú no pareces el seme ¿eh? –Le dijo Jung Min -¿Qué no se supone que yo debo ser el urgido desesperado porque entres en mí?

-¿Entrar en ti? –Preguntó Hyung Jun sin entender -¿aquí…? –abrió los ojos grandes.

-Te necesito… -le susurró Jung Min en el oído, recostándose todo lo que podía sobre él, Hyung Jun tragó saliva con dificultad –bueno…si ya lo empezamos en una camioneta con todos los demás miembros presentes, no creo que haya mucha diferencia en un baño ¿o sí? –una risita se escapó de sus labios.

-No…la verdad no lo creo –le dijo el otro antes de volver a besar sus labios con un poco más de ferocidad y profundidad, desatando toda la pasión reprimida que tuvieron desde la camioneta.

Sus manos empezaron a vagar por los lugares ya conocidos, a pesar de tener muy poco tiempo (un día) de haberse tocado y reconocido por primera vez; gemidos y gruñidos empezaron a hacerse presentes tan pronto como sus manos tocaron la piel desnuda del otro, la ropa les estorbaba pero la apartaban con un gesto de molestia, sin dejar de besarse desenfrenada y desesperadamente.

Hyung Jun se separó de Jung Min al escuchar sonidos en el pasillo, puso cara de asustado y Jung Min sonrió maléficamente, le hizo señas para que se callara, lo tomó de la mano y lo guió a uno de los cubículos, metió a Hyung Jun dentro y cerró la puerta con el pestillo. Una sonrisa pervertida cruzó los labios del menor y Jung Min lo supo, aunque había dos teorías: la primera: Hyung Junnie lo había visto en uno de sus… "videos raros" y esto se lo recordaba; y la segunda: que esa era una de las tantas fantasías que sus "queridos" videos le habían generado en lo que antes era su inocente mente.

Aun con esa sonrisa pervertida en sus labios, desabrochó por segunda vez en ese día los pantalones de Jung Min, dejándolos caer hasta sus tobillos, revelando aquella delicia endureciéndose dentro de su ropa interior. El mayor hizo lo mismo pero junto con los bóxers y de inmediato se arrodilló frente a Hyung Jun, tomando su miembro entre las manos como en la camioneta, comenzó a acariciarlo fuertemente, escuchando como el menor pedía más y más, por lo que, ya sin el miedo de la noche anterior, se llevo aquella "golosina" a la boca, succionándolo con avidez y energía; un gemido brotó de la garganta de Hyung Jun y reverberó por cada rincón de aquel limpio servicio. Sabiendo que no duraría mucho y que ya lo deseaba desesperadamente lo separo de él y tomó asiento sobre la taza, haciéndole señas a Jung Min para que lo "montara".

-Déjame ver que tan buen jinete eres… caballito – le susurró Hyung Jun sin quitar esa sonrisa pervertida de sus labios. Recordó que apenas había sido ayer cuando había poseído a Jung Min por primera vez por lo que aun no estaba del todo acostumbrado a él, pero simplemente lo necesitaba y sabia que el mayor estaba igual o incluso más desesperado que él, dado que no bien termino de decir esa frase él ya se estaba deslizando dentro, con una clara muestra de dolor. –no lo tenías que haber hecho así –le dijo, besando la lágrima que corrió por su mejilla una vez que estuvo dentro por completo.

-No me importa –le contestó casi sin aliento, iniciando casi de inmediato con las penetraciones –simplemente te necesito tanto… por que te amo tanto es porque te necesito tanto –jadeó conforme iba aumentando de ritmo.

Hyung Jun rodeó su espalda con sus brazos y lo ayudó a entrar y salir de él, tocando de repente su próstata, llevándolo a un del paso al cielo cada vez que entraba en él, cada vez que sus labios le besaban, sus manos acariciaban su espalda arañándola levemente, dejando profundas marcas que lo reclamaban como suyo. Sentía el miembro de Jung Min frotarse entre sus estómagos y lo tomó con una mano, masturbándolo al tiempo en que sus caderas empujaban contra la estrecha y cálida entrada de él, esta vez siendo un poco más salvajes pero entregados a la vez, en la mezcla perfecta de hacer el amor y entregarse a la pasión.

Jung Min comenzó a besar y morder la parte del cuello que tenía a su alcance y que estaba descubierta por la camiseta, dejándole una marca muy visible en el área de la clavícula al que mordiera con más fuerza cuando sintió como el gran miembro de Hyung Jun llegaba hasta su próstata, dándole otra descarga eléctrica de locura, casi desfalleciendo en sus brazos y sintiendo como su garganta le empezaba a reclamar por el volumen de sus gemidos, jadeos, gritos, todos estos mezclados con el nombre de su amado entre ellos.

Empezó a hiperventilarse (o algo así le pareció a Hyung Jun) avisando que estaba cerca de llegar, por lo que el menor aumento de velocidad y tras pocos segundos sintió el cálido liquido de Jung Min en su mano y cómo su cuerpo se desplomaba sobre el de él, respirando fuertemente en su cuello, haciendo que sus vellos se erizaran ante ese cálido aliento en esa área tan sensible. En el momento que el orgasmo recorrió a Jung Min su entrada se apretó fuertemente contra su miembro, volviéndolo loco por lo que no tardo en correrse casi enseguida de él, llenando por completo su interior, escuchando su ronroneo al sentir el liquido en su interior.

-¿Sabes que te amo, verdad? –le susurró Hyung Jun, sin salirse de él, jadeando febrilmente y acariciando su cabello escuchaba sus corazones también ser uno solo al latir a un mismo ritmo.

-Nadie te ama como yo… -le susurró Jung Min entre jadeos y lo miro fijamente con su "mirada de perro apachurrado" como él le decía, o bueno "caballo apachurrado" si baby se lo dijera –y nadie te ama más que yo, nadie te hará sentir igual que yo, nadie, nadie, nadie es como yo para ti, porque yo solamente soy el único e irrepetible Park Jung Min que ama con locura a Kim Hyung Jun–le dijo y lo besó profundamente y Hyung Jun se rio un poco al que de nuevo estuviese su "yo-yo" presente.

-Claro que lo sé –le dijo aun con esa sonrisa en sus labios y lo besó una vez más –debemos volver… o nos empezaran a bus… -no bien estaba terminando de decir estas palabras cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y escucharon la voz de Young Saeng y Kyu Jong.

Los dos se quedaron inmóviles y la única reacción que pudo hacer Hyung Jun fue levantar los pies y apoyarlos en la puerta del cubículo. Su cara de susto total se transformó en una de extrañeza cuando escucharon el tono de voz molesto en Kyu Jong.

-…de verdad que estos chicos no están. Pero hazme caso, Young Saeng ¿Cuánto tiempo más me harás esperar?

-no…no…no lo sé –Young Saeng se escuchaba nervioso, Hyung Jun se asomó por la pequeña rendija que quedaba de lado y Jung Min lo hizo un poco más arriba.

Estaban junto frente de ellos, o bueno de ese cubículo, Kyu Jong tenía a Young Saeng tomado por la muñeca y el ultimo se mordía el labio con nerviosismo, le desviaba la mirada a Kyu Jong y este le sostenía la mirada firmemente, entonces para sorpresa de los dos, lo jalo con inusitada fuerza, le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos, lo empujó contra los lavabos y besó sus labios con fiereza.

Hyung Jun emitió un leve gritito ahogado pero este no fue escuchado ya que en ese momento Kyu Jong mordió el labio del mayor, ocasionando que Young Saeng gimiera de dolor y placer, Jung Min abrió los ojos muy grandes al ver como las manos de Kyu Jong, quien pensaba que era incluso más inocente que Young Saeng, vagaban por toda la extensión del pecho y espalda de aquel al que besaba para después irse perdiendo en las profundidades del pantalón del otro. Ante esto Young Saeng se separó de golpe y lo aventó un poco, relamiéndose de los labios la sangre que el menor le sacó.

-¿Ves a lo que me refiero? –Le preguntó Kyu Jong algo molesto -¡Siempre me detienes en el momento que pienso que ya la hice!

-¡Tú sabes perfectamente que me da… miedo! –le gritó en respuesta Young Saeng, sorprendiéndolos a los dos un poco, era demasiada rara la vez que Young Saeng gritaba o se exaltaba –además, dijiste que no me ibas a presionar –agachó la cabeza, dejando que el largo cabello le ocultara la cara pero era evidente que las lagrimas habían llegado a sus ojos.

-Lo siento, lo siento…es sólo que lo de Jung Min y Hyung Jun… me descontroló un poco….lo siento, no voy a arruinar ahora el maravilloso año que llevamos juntos –le dijo Kyu Jong, de inmediato volviendo a la persona a la que estaban acostumbrados, se acercó de nuevo con algo de timidez a Young Saeng y le limpió la lágrima que corría por su mejilla –te amo, y lo sabes ¿Verdad?

-Claro que lo sé… y yo también te amo –le contestó y esta vez fue él el que lo besó.

-Vamos, busquemos a esos dos tortolos en otro lado, definitivamente aquí no están –le dijo Kyu Jong, cortando el beso, aunque era evidente que lo había detenido ya que Young Saeng había empezado a emplear algo más de profundidad y su cuerpo se había pegado mas al de él. El mayor sonrió y dejó que el menor le tomase de la mano al salir de su vista y del baño.

-¿Tú lo sabías? –Le preguntó Jung Min a Hyung Jun una vez que estuvieron a salvo -¿en serio esos dos…? ¿Un año?

-No, no lo sabía –le respondió, lo ayudó a levantarse y comenzó a acomodarse la ropa –ellos si saben esconderlo mucho mejor que nosotros ¿Eh?

-¡Pero ellos aun no…! –Dijo Jung Min con un tono de indignación –eso sí es romántico, Kyu Jong lo está esperando –hizo un puchero y después miro de manera rara a Hyung Jun –no como tú… que prácticamente me violaste la primera vez.

-¿Yo violarte? –Soltó una carcajada y lo abrazó -¿Cuándo, mentiroso?

-Bueno… ¡violaste mis labios! Lo demás ya fue….violación consensual. –le contestó Jung Min y salió del cubículo -¡Oh, demonios mi cabello!

-¡MI CUELLO! –Gritó Hyung Jun, dándose cuenta de la enorme marca morada de dientes que tenía en su clavícula -¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer con esto?

-¡Lo siento! ¿Querías que gimiera como actriz porno mal pagada? ¿No, verdad? Entonces tenía que… amortiguar de alguna manera –se excusó Jung Min, acomodándose el cabello pero ligeramente sonrojado ante la intensidad de la marca. –Además tú también me dejaste uno –le enseñó la apenas visible marca roja que tenía debajo de su oreja.

-¿Por qué serás tan vengativo? –le dijo Hyung Jun, moviendo negativamente la cabeza y el aludido se carcajeó. –vámonos ya que el líder estará furioso.

Hyung Jun lo tomó de la mano y sonriendo alegremente, evidentemente más relajados después de liberar por fin toda esa tensión que se les había generado en la camioneta. En cuanto pusieron un pie fuera se toparon casi de frente con Young Saeng y Kyu Jong, los dos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa, el primero se sonrojó masivamente y Kyu Jong formó casi una perfecta O con sus labios.

-Uh, oh… -murmuró Hyung Jun.

Jung Min lo tomó de la mano sintiendo como las carcajadas salían de su boca casi a borbotones y echó a correr por aquel largo pasillo hasta llegar al final, que era donde se encontraba la sala, les guiñó el ojo levemente y se metió al cuarto que les habían asignado, dejando a los otros pobres impávidos en medio del pasillo con la evidente sorpresa y abochornamiento plasmado en su cara.

_**¿les gusta mi parejita? Bueno, ya se la esperaban ¿no? Espero que se hayan frikeado igual que lizz unnie lo hace xD ¿mas fan service? ¿alguna idea para la primera vez de esos dos? ¡si, será pronto! Por mientras el próximo capitulo será algo de risa ¿se imaginan a Tom y Jerry en una sex shop? Bueno, ¡ls esperamos la próxima vez!**_

_**Nos leemos luego**_

_**Ero Sensei 3**_

_**Marie /3**_

_**p.d. como ya mencione arriba me gusta que me lean tanto…pero no sean gachitas son muy poquitos reviews…nada les cuesta darme mas animos para escribir ¡entre mas reviews mas rápido escribo! **_


End file.
